<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mean Steeb by donutloverxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716882">Mean Steeb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo'>donutloverxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, and a meanie, steebs an idiot in love, walk in a park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Steve take a nice stroll enjoying fall, until he starts being uncharacteristically mean to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mean Steeb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gasped as you looked at the orange trees, this year’s foliage brighter and even more beautiful. You were out of the country on a mission for over a month, having arrived just in time to welcome your favorite time of the year.</p><p>You had been holding tightly onto Steve on the ride over to the park on his Harley. Just because you liked being close to him and the man was a nice substitute for a furnace. Giving you all the heat you’d ever need to keep you warm and comfortable.</p><p>You got off the bike, sprinting towards the park, you hugged yourself as you felt goosebumps covering your arms, the chilly wind making you sneeze.</p><p>“I told you to take a coat,” Steve tutted from behind you, putting his leather jacket over your shoulders.</p><p>“I’m not that cold,” you lied, rubbing your rose with the back of your finger but your clattering teeth betrayed you.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” he smirked.</p><p>Cocky little shit loved being right.</p><p>You humpfed, stomping your leg and adorably puffing your cheeks as he helped you into the jacket, zipping it up for you. The sleeves seem to be too big for you, completely swallowing your arms, he couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Such a cutie,” he gushed, bending down to press a quick peck to the top of your head.</p><p>“No I’m not! I’m ferocious!” you argued. Your face heating up at the sweet butterfly kisses he peppered all over your face. “I’m a super badass agent,” you looked up at him with your doe eyes, pouting - probably looking like the exact opposite of a badass agent.</p><p>“Yes, you are,” he pressed a final kiss to your lips “my girl can do both.”</p><p>“You bet your ass she can,” you yelled, lacing your fingers with his and walking towards an especially tall tree. You marvelled over a discarded dry leaf, which really looked like the picture perfect autumn leaf.</p><p>Clutching it close to your chest, you look at Steve over your shoulder “Finally! It’s the end of that disgusting, sticky season you call summer.”</p><p>“I don’t know, doll. Nothing beats summer,” he look the leaf from you, examing it, “it sure is pretty though.”</p><p>“What’s so great about summer anyway” you asked as you started walking again.</p><p>“Summers just nostalgic for me. Back in my day it wasn’t as hot as it is now - ”</p><p>“Friggin’ global warming,” you grumbled under your breath.</p><p>“Yes, because of global warming. I was a sick kid, I could only ever play and not get sick in summer. The trips to Coney island with Bucky and my birthday. For the longest time I thought the fourth of July fireworks were for my birthday,” he laughed.</p><p>You giggled at his silliness “Alright, I guess summers pretty great too. But nothing beats fall,” you finally relented. Agree to disagree maybe… “And I’d still like to have a fall wedding,” you mumbled under your breathe, giving him a side eye waiting to see what he had to say for your unsubtle hints. But he just smiled, looking straight ahead.</p><p>You had been dropping hints for weeks of wanting to tie the know with him - even going as far as showing him your Pinterest boards.</p><p>What did you expect anyway. He’s always been clueless.</p><p>You rest your head on his bicep, listening to him talk some more about his life in the forties and halloween and pumpkin pies, you were lost listening to his voice, taking in the pleasant coolness that lingered in the air when you saw it from the corner of your eye. You stopped in your tracks and did a double take just to be sure. It was too good to be true.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.</p><p>“It’s my dream - come true,” you said running to the pile of leaves. “Let’s roll around in it,” you said climbing into the small sea of discarded leaves.</p><p>“No,” he shook his head, his hands on his hips to give you that disappointed dad pose “We’ll mess the pile up. Someone worked hard to clean it up.”</p><p>“Oh we can fix it later,” you waved him off, “now come on! Join me,” you laid down on the ground, moving your hands and legs to create a pretty snow, or in this case a leaf angel.</p><p>He said your name sternly in order to chastise you. “You’re getting all dirty.”</p><p>“I thought you liked me dirty,” you pouted looking up at his towering figure before going back to staring at the sky. So blue and serene, with fluffy clouds passing by. “If you look carefully, you can make out shapes,” you smiled. “There’s your shield,” you pointed at a round cloud.</p><p>He looked up at the sky “Eh? I don’t see it.”</p><p>“You have to use your imagination, Stevie. Now come join me.” you patted your palm beside you.</p><p>“I - I don’t know,” he sighed. Looking around to make sure no one was staring at two adults acting like idiots. Finally giving in, “It does look fun.” he said kneeling beside you and tickling your sides.</p><p>You squirmed under him, trying to keep your giggles in, “No, Steeb, no,” you heaved as he finally stopped his assault “We’re here to enjoy the - foliage, oh my gosh stop!”</p><p>He finally stopped, bringing his arms down to his side, interlacing his fingers with yours and staring at the sky. Squinting his eyes to figure out where exactly you saw his shield.</p><p>“Huh? What’s this?” you wiggled, sitting up and patting your borrowed jacket down, “Is there a box in here?”</p><p>Just as you were about to dig your hand in the pocket Steve grabbed your wrist, clenching his jaw and frowning. “I think that’s enough. Give me my jacket back,” he ordered, unzipping it for you.</p><p>“Bu - but I’m cold…” you simply stared at him as he slid it off your shoulders, taken aback by his brash behavior. He usually treated you as if you were made of glass - always the picture perfect gentleman.</p><p>“You should’ve brought your own coat then. Don’t you think I’m cold too?” he put it on himself, his hand digging into the pocket as he sighed in relief - <em>still here</em> - as you both got up and worked on cleaning up the mess you made.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you whispered, trying to keep your tears at bay. You knew you didn’t have a right to be upset, you brought it on yourself. But Steve was never mean. It just wasn’t in his soft heart to chastise you like that.</p><p>***</p><p>You sneezed into the napkin, loudly blowing your nose on it and then putting it on the bedside table. Ignoring the way Steve cringed at you.</p><p>“Here you go, sweetheart. This will help, it’s ginger tea,” he handed you the piping hot cup.</p><p>“Thank you,” you grumbled. Still salty at him for being a meanie the previous evening.</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek. He shouldn’t say it, it’ll only make you more angry. He really shouldn’t. <em>Don’t do it Steve</em> - “I told you so.”</p><p>He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. The glare you gave him would make the most fearless hydra enemies wet their pants.</p><p>“Why don’t you go do paper work or something? I can take care of myself,” you sneered. Blowing on the top and then sipping it. Feeling the hot liquid sooth your sore throat.</p><p>“I’m sorry, doll. What if I made up for it by say… taking you to Vermont? A cabin in the woods? As soon as your better?” he bashfully scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>You looked up at him through your hooded eyes, your lips on the rim of the cup to hide your smile. Damn it, you’re supposed to be mad.</p><p>Clearing your throat, “Fine,” you agreed through your hoarse voice. There was nothing like fall in Vermont. You wouldn’t miss it for the world.</p><p>“Good then. We can stay in bed all day and watch Grey’s anatomy till you get better,” he suggested, kissing your crown and then heading to the kitchen to make you some chicken soup.</p><p>Look up some nice cabins with the best views in Vermont. Perhaps work on his speech as well. Knowing you - you’d probably hold a grudge and let it affect your answer. And for sure die of embarrassment if you said no.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>